1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to centrifugation systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to centrifugation systems with improved non-contact seal assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Centrifugal separation is commonly used to separate a solution into its constituent parts based on the density of the constituents. Here, the centrifugation system creates a centrifugal force field by spinning the solution containing the constituents to be separated, thus causing the constituents of higher density to separate from the solution.
Many different styles of centrifugation systems have been used and are typically classified by, among other things, the flow in the system (e.g., batch or continuous flow) and by the speed by the centrifugation (e.g., ultra-centrifugation). By way of example, common continuous ultra-centrifugation systems rotate the rotor at speeds of more than 40,500 revolutions per minute using pneumatic drives or electric drives.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that some prior art centrifugation systems can experience undesired leakage of fluids into the electric motor, hydraulic drive, or pneumatic drive, causing premature failure.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a need for centrifugation systems that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art systems.